The Legend of Zachary Xerxes
by carlossantiago
Summary: Wizarding World War 1: During the global war on pure blood supremacist terror! A hero rises from a back job!  Major characters appear  Please R&R.Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _this story is not meant for publishing or to make profit. This is written purely for fun and entertainment and so all credit and props must be given to JK Rowling who created the story and the setting of which I have elaborated. _

_I have tried to write this story based on a dreamt up OC in the Harry Potter universe which I have slightly modernized in a strange kind of way to reflect the pros and cons of real life. Anyway, my prologue should explain it better._

_I hope you all enjoy!_

**Prologue**

The Wizarding world has change significantly since the end of the Voldemort era. Whilst there has been many advancements, there has also been many set backs. Pure blood supremacy was stamped out in the main stream and was hidden underground, the Ministry of Magic was reformed and made more democratic and the great Wizarding Explorer Luke-Benedict Ambrosias-Carter discovered the shocking revelation that the Lost Kingdom of Camelot had been hidden and magically concealed at the foot of a side road, namely Albion Road, which led from Diagon Alley. The Ministry of Magic moved its head quarters to Camelot castle and many prestigious wizarding families moved into the refurbished village of the Kingdom of Camelot. The British wizarding world became modernized and the buildings on Diagon Alley and in Camelot grew taller and brighter. High fashion, celebrity culture, globalization, shopping centres and exciting night life became the order of the day. Some vampires, some werewolves and some centaurs where embraced and where allowed to partake in the wizarding world and house-elves where given rights, indeed, years of prosperity and fun followed the fall of Voldemort and the raise of Harry Potter the Pure.

However, trouble was ahead. A growing population was the first problem. Half blood and muggle born wizards and witches who had never been contacted through mistakes at the old Ministry where now being contacted and offered the opportunity to join the Wizarding World, subject to wizard training in specially set up workshops. Then a crisis in the Caribbean Wizarding World and a civil war there forced Wizarding immigration into Britain and soon the Wizarding villages where becoming overcrowded. Brian Wainfellow Hemlock, a wizard architect, designed and built a large secret wizarding village named Hemlock to temporarily house immigrants and muggle born wizarding families. However in 2008 an economic downturn across the world led to more misery. Goblins where blamed for mismanagement of gold and the International Wizards Conference passed a statute to have Goblin trading limited and regulated by wizards who understood wizarding economics. The economic downturn meant that, whilst all wizarding villages were hard pressed and poor in a time of depression, the village of Hemlock was especially poor and soon turned to ghetto ignored by the rest of the wizarding world of Britain. Criminal gangs and dark arts soon begun to grow in Hemlock and due to the economic constraints Hogwarts could no longer accommodate every wizard and witch child and a low budget community school was built in Hemlock for students who had not received enough home training in magic. As well this former Death Eaters fled from Britain and created pure-blood supremacist uprisings across Europe, from Belgium to Lichtenstein.

By 2021, the economy was finally on track however it will take years for the Wizarding world to recover. Anger from Goblins about what they see as "over regulation" and lack of "respect for Goblin laws" has now led to a point of the worst Wizard – Goblin relations since the Goblin rebellions. The Goblins set a date of 16/11/2021 to go on strike in Camelot. A perfect time for a young Hemlock resident to plan a bank job perhaps. . .

_So... this was the prologue, I hope it sounds interesting to you and you are keen to read on as my motivation to write is fuelled by readers and reviews, thank you._


	2. Chapter 1: Project Gringotts

**Disclaimer**: _this story is not meant for publishing or to make profit. This is written purely for fun and entertainment and so all credit and props must be given to JK Rowling who created the story and the setting of which I have elaborated. _

**Chapter 1: Project Gringotts**

The dark grey clouds rolled across the mid-November skies. Small droplets of rain dripped onto the deserted high street, Diagon Ally. The shopping stores where all closed as the shop keepers who lived above them where all fast asleep with another five hours until the opening hour of nine am.

Two figures, dressed head to toe in black, and almost completely covered by what could only be called an almost perfectly cast disillusionment charm. The two figures crept quietly to the North Side of Diagon Alley and silently surveyed all the buildings before eventually stopping to survey the tiniest of cracks in the pavement. The taller of the two figures ran his hand over to seven millimetre crack and looked up at his comrade, "time?" he asked in a soft reassuring voice,

"Four," the shorter man replied,

"This is it T, and on schedule too," the taller man smiled as he withdrew a wand from a holster on his waist, "you remember the plan?"

"I got it numbered Z," T said pointing to his temple,

"Alright then, if all goes well we will be home for breakfast," Z smiled behind his balaclava, "Let Project G begin," Z performed a prolonged sequence of complex motions with his wand before pointing it at the small crack I the ground and saying in a harsh raspy voice, "_opuhh-sivala_!" a green beam shot from the edge of the wand and the crack in the floor suddenly revealed a small trap door. Z then withdrew a small detailed key from his pocket and slid it into the sturdy trap door opening it allowing his accomplice to slide down through the sloping path into Gringotts bank before following behind and closing the trap door.

At the bottom of the slopping path was a dungeon with various writings on the walls written in Gobbledegook and scratches which looked ancient and seemed to be done by human hands, "So are we in," T asked looking around,

"Not yet, that secret entrance we just entered has only brought us here, to this Dungeon protected by old Goblin magic," Z said looking around, "during the old Goblin rebellions, this was used as a dungeon to torture some wizards,"

"So if it is so protected why are we breaking in from this side?"

"Because, every spell and enchantment has a weakness, every hex, jinx, curse, every protective spell or any kind of magic has a weakness, and every armour has its chink," Z said as he raised his wand, "over the centuries more powerful Goblins have used more powerful magic to protect Gringotts, giving it an ultimate armour, however, this dungeon has been long forgotten about and the protection here is a lot weaker than the protection on any other part of the bank,"

"So this is the chink in the ultimate armour?" T asked,

"Indeed, and also not up to date with the developments of dark Haitian magic and so, it provides little defence to it. Be warned tough, once we get through the wall of this tunnel we will face all kinds of spells and hexes. We are lucky however, that, the Goblins are on strike at the Ministry today and I have learned from intelligence that today there is only a few Goblins on patrol,"

"So," T smiled, "lets do this!" as he said it Z lowered his wand to the ground in front of them both and said,

"_Al Pous'ere_," a red beam shot from the wand and hit the floor turning the ground to a warm orange colour before it crumbled into ash and dust.

The entire dungeon floor gave way and the two crooks fell through with it for a tremendous distance before hitting the floor covered head to toe in ash. As they hit the floor a loud alarm sounded and words spoken in Gobbledegook echoed through the bank. "From here we have ten minutes!" Z yelled as he and T begun to run down a narrow hallways. They ran through several different pathways but where still not followed as they ran through railway tracks and down steps only ever being harassed by the occasional boggart, bat and pixie that is until they reached there destination which was a foyer on the lowest ground which led to several bank volts. Waiting for them were two trolls, a dementor and three warrior goblins dressed head to toe in hand crafted Goblin armour.

"T, get to the closest vault and use the Roman explosive curse I taught you to open the doors," Z said in such a rush it was almost inaudible, "bag up as much gold as possible,"

"What about them?" T asked pointing at the Banks security closing in on them,

"I'll cover you T now go!" Z shouted and as soon as T begun to run a Goblin through a dagger in his direction causing Z to act using the Haitian spell to turn the dagger to dust. The three Goblins immediately rounded onto Z and the two trolls and dementor charged at him. In one fluid elegant motion, Z made an intricate series of hand movements with his wand before raising it high and pointing it at his approaching enemies. There was a load bang, massive clouds of smoke making it difficult to see anything followed by a grunt, a loud thud and two distinctly different squeals. From out of the smoke leapt a sliver wisp in the shape of a lion as it looked to charge and chase the dementor around the bank.

A loud squeal in Gobbledegook echoed through the foyer and the smoke cleared revealing the carnage Z had managed to cause. His spell had knocked one of the trolls out and the troll had landed directly on two of the Goblins, whilst his patronus was chasing the demonter down the hallway. Z now stood victoriously on the head of the second troll looking down at the last remaining Goblin who scowled at him and said in a raspy voice, "you got lucky enough with your spell to trap my two brothers with the troll,"  
>"I admit it was not my intention," Z said as he struggled to stay stable on the head of the troll which was now frantically trying to shake him off,<p>

"you are clearly a capable warlock, I must admit, perhaps as powerful as a young Voldemort, but the Goblin Guard are on there way, as too are the aurors," the Goblic spat,

"I am nothing like Voldemort, though I am not afraid to dabble with the Dark Arts when it's necessary," Z spat back. The Goblin waved his hand and several suits of Goblin Armour placed around the foyer begun to march towards the struggling troll. _I've got five more minutes, I hope T is on schedule_, Z thought to himself has he pointed his wand down at the troll and again there was another bang and grey smoke as well as another grunt, thud but this time there was the clash of metal as the trolls body became stiff and rigid and fell backwards, but just as Z had leapt off the troll and he was hit mid air by a spell cast by the Goblin which knocked him across the room into a wall forcing him to cough blood up and although he felt injured he had enough energy in him to raise his wand again, and out from the tip of his wand erupted intensely hot oversized flames taking the shape of several large beasts including dragons and lions as they begun to melt the metal of the enchanted suits of armour, the last Goblin begun to flee and Z raised his wand again and waved it frantically in the air as he tried to quell the flames.

Eventually Z calmed the flames and stood straight "T, you ready?" he bellowed,

"Yeah, and just on schedule," T replied walking out from a vault carry three large sacks undoubtedly filled with gold. He looked around at the carnage around and then looked up at Z "and I thought I had a hard time in there," he joked,

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Z smiled, "now let's get going," He said as he transformed into a magnificent golden lion. T ran over to him and jumped on his back using his wand to fasten the bags of gold onto himself as the lion, that was Z, begun to run at a high pace through the tunnels and hallways of Gringotts running past many Goblin Guards on the way who, despite their best efforts, failed to land any curses on the two crooks.

Breaking out proved it self to be quite easy as several of the Goblins where confused and unaware of the large lion galloping around and evading them however, when the two thieves managed to sneak out of the bank through the dungeon and secret doors they had entered through there were several Aurors rushing around the bank who had not noticed the thief and the lion creeping from the secret dungeon entrance and then running off to an ally way between two restaurants where they had hid two broom sticks. "I didn't realize there would be this much protection outside of Gringotts," Z said as he looked around the corner of the alley way at the scurrying Aurors, Goblins and dementors,

"What we gonna do now?" T asked quietly,

"You're going to take your broom and fly to the safe house and make sure you get the money to the right place, I'm going to make you a distraction,"

"Zach you can't they will catch you and send you back to Azkaban," T protested,

"Boy I am not fucking with you! Get on your broom and go!" Zach shouted and T knew not to protest any longer, "When you fly away the Gringotts dementors will follow you as well as the Goblin Guards because you have the gold. Due to the anti disapparition jinxes on Gringotts you won't be able to disapirate for another half an hour, okay? Now GO, GO, GO!" T quickly jumped onto his broom and flew down the alley way. Z took a deep breath, withdrew his wand and went running out of the alley way sending curses and hexes at the aurors and goblins whilst screaming at the top of his lungs to create the best distraction possible. The dementors and for the most part the Goblin Guard ignored him focusing all their attention on hunting T, the aurors, however, where there to put up a fight.

Z's duelling skills and athleticism as well as the sheer might behind each spell was magnificent. He was able to duel two aurors and a goblin at once at one point as he dodged spell after spell and sent counter spell after counter spell. Z managed to duel and run his way down to the south side of Diagon Alley where he hid behind a shop to catch his breath. Despite his tremendous abilities, he was tired, and he knew he couldn't last much longer; he took in a deep breath and leaned back against the wall, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver pipe and put it between his lips. He raised his wand for the last time and tapped it against the end of his pipe lighting it up. Then he dropped his wand to the ground and took a long puff on his pipe as he walked out from his hiding place with his hands raised in the air to surrender. Several aurors apparated in front of him and as they raised there wands and aimed them at him he thought about his mother and then his memories of Azkaban, "Stuperfy!" the aurors said in unison, and after there was a flash of red light, all that was left was darkness.

**AN:** _This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. This story is set to go on for fifteen chapters at most according to my plan so it will be quite short. Sequels are already planned so let me know what you all think of this. I have tried to make the Harry Potter universe as different as I can and give it a unique feel._

_Please review, reviews are important to me!_


End file.
